Wait! Your father is who!
by AdornTheThrill
Summary: What if Snape had a daughter with Piper Halliwell? Peyton Snape's world is suddenly changed when she loses her mother and moves in with her father. She will start her 4th year at Hogwarts with her brothers, Wyatt and Chris. How will her father react to her friends? And will she find love amongst these legendary halls? This starts in the 4th book/movie. I will turn it into a series.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not forgotten/abandoned my other story. I have just had some ideas stuck in my head for a while and finally decided to start writing them. To see what Peyton looks like, go to my profile. The spell she uses to make the new rooms is made up. Roughly translated it means 'New Abode Bedroom.' I translated the words separately into Latin. I do NOT own Harry Potter nor Charmed. I hope you like it! Feedback would be wonderful :)**

"Mom! Leo! No!" I screamed before I saw a green flash and my mother fall dead to the ground. I was frozen. I couldn't look away. I heard people shouting my name, but I didn't care. My mother was dead. The next thing I remember was being orbed away and then I blacked out.

**A few hours later**

"He needs to know." I heard a woman with an english accent whisper urgently.

"He does, but only until she has awaken." An old man with a raspy voice and also an accent whispered back.

My eyes fluttered open to those familiar voices and I sat up quickly. "Ow..." I said clutching my throbbing head.

"Oh, my dear, you must be careful." Said the woman worriedly as she helped ease me back down to my pillow.

"Sorry Aunt Minerva." I said.

"Peyton, how are you feeling?" Said my grandfather...or at least the closest person I had to a grandparent on my dad's side

"I feel like shit...Oh! Sorry Grandpa Albus." I apologized for my language.

"At least you are being honest." He chuckled.

I know you must confused right now, so I'll break it down for you. My mother is Piper Halliwell, the most powerful Charmed witch. My father is Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, how? There was a time when Piper and Leo weren't together. My dad ended up in San Francisco while running from aurors. My mom was at a bar drowning her sorrows and so was my father. One thing led to another and voila! 9 months later I was born. Obviously they never ended up together after that night, but they are still good friends and Leo is a really good guy. He treats me like I'm his own daughter. I spend the school year with my mom and go to Magic School and I spend summers with my dad. He and the other professors taught me everything I know about their type of magic, so they are also my family. That's why I call Professor Mcgonagall my aunt and Professor Dumbledore my grandpa. Now the only thing I don't know is how I ended up here in England.

"Ummm...Grandpa? What am I doing here? I start school next week and mom must be worried about me." I was so confused. Why did my body ache and why am I in the Hogwarts infirmary?

"You don't remember? Well you did go into shock and took a pretty nasty spill. I'm sorry dear, but your mother and step-father are-uhh-no longer-with us." As soon as he answered it all came back to me. I began to sob as I was stabbed with the memory of their deaths. It was my 14th birthday and then there was crashing, screaming, flashing, death...my worst nightmare come true.

"Peyton...shh...shh..." My aunt cooed as she hugged me tightly and stroked my hair.

After I had finally calmed down enough to speak I asked, "Where's my dad? I really need to see my dad. I need to know he's alright." I was sobbing again at the thought of having lost him too.

"Shh...shh...Don't worry my dear, he is alright." My grandfather comforted as he hugged me too. "We were waiting for you too wake up to tell him."

"Well then...let's go." I hopped off the bed and marched out the infirmary doors in search of my father.

**Later that evening**

My dad held me in his arms as he and I cried and mourned the loss of my mother and step-father. He was shocked and refused to believe it at first until I fell to the ground and sobbed as I recounted what had happened. He had picked me up and there we were, on the couch, crying. Wyatt and Chris orbed in while we were crying and laid on the floor next to the couch and cried with us. We all cried and cried until we could no longer produce tears.

We laid there in silence for an hour or so 'til Wyatt said, "What now? I feel no purpose."

My father sat up. "What would your parents want you to do? Sit around and mope all day? Or would they want you all to honor them by carrying on and helping others?"

Wyatt and Chris sighed. "Help others." They said in unison.

"Correct and you must all finish your schooling. Peyton you will live with me, obviously, and study at Hogwarts. I will set up a way for you to also take classes from Magic School. Wyatt and Chris, you two may live with your aunts or live with Peyton and I. I would hope you two would choose to live with us. I have always seen you two as my own sons as Leo saw Peyton as his daughter, but I will understand if you so choose to stay with your aunts." My father said.

"Our aunts have died too and there is no way in hell we're leaving our sister. We will even go to Hogwarts." Chris answered as Wyatt nodded in agreement.

My father smiled warmly at them, but there was a trace of sadness behind his eyes. "Well, we shall see to your accommodations tonight and I will get you all enrolled as soon as possible."

I hopped up and took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at a wall that didn't have a room on the other side. I gracefully swished my my wand and then bluntly flicked my wrist as I said, "Novum Morati Conclavi." A door appeared and I repeated the spell to another wall. "There...New bedrooms."

"Well done, sweetheart." My father said impressed.

"Whoa..." Chris breathed. "Ya know? I don't think we've ever seen your wand before. How do you choose from so many wands which one you want?"

"You don't. The wand chooses the witch or wizard." I replied.

My dad chuckled. "You should have seen the look on Ollivander's face when we walked in and the wands went crazy." He said to Chris forgetting that they didn't understand this kind of magic.

"Ummm...who's Ollivander?" Wyatt asked.

"Only the greatest wand maker of all time." I said.

"What do you mean by 'the wands went crazy'?" He asked my father.

"Well, Peyton is very powerful, even more so than Dumbledore and the Charmed Ones. Wands are drawn to power. When I took her to buy a wand they started rattling and Ollivander had never seen them do that before." My father replied.

"Nah...I think he was more surprised that you have a kid." I said and he tilted his head in an 'eh-that-could-be-it-too' way.

"Wait! I thought you couldn't do that kind of magic outside of school until you were 17?" Wyatt asked.

"Because she comes from both types of magic and, is in fact, a part of the next generation of Charmed witches, she is exempt from that law. She does not have the trace placed on her that all underage witches and wizards have. If it were so, then it would alert the Ministry of Magic every time she used magic and she needs to be able to vanquish demons and warlocks without that kind of stuff distracting her or holding her back."

"Hey sis? What kind of wand do you have?" Chris asked.

I held my wand fondly. "Twelve inches, ivy wood, and the core is a blend of phoenix tail feather, augurey tail feather, and a chimera scale fragment. It is rigid and inflexible."

"Her wand is rare and the core is very powerful. The length and strength make it hard to wield, but she has already mastered it." My father added and Chris and Wyatt stared at me with wide eyes.

"Your guys' eyes are about to pop out!" I laughed and they joined in, but it didn't last long. "Uh-dad?" I said suddenly remembering something.

"Hm?" He said.

"None of us have been sorted into houses. I mean, I'll be a fourth year, Chris a sixth year, and Wyatt a seventh year, so isn't it kinda late?"

"I'll talk with your grandfather, but for now you three must go to bed. We have a long day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow." We said our good nights and I silently cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Smash, a green flash, small eyes glaring back at me..."Peyton...honey, wake up..." I heard my dad and my eyes flew open. I was sobbing and breathing heavily. "Are you okay, Peyton?" I flung my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and whispered, "I know...It haunts me too..."

"Daddy..." He hugged me tighter when he heard me say that. I hadn't called him 'daddy' since I was 6. "I think it was a premonition." I have the powers of my mom _and _my aunts. "I think whoever killed mom and Leo is gonna come after me too..."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I cried myself to sleep in my father's arms.

**Later that morning**

"Whoa..."Chris breathed as the wall moved to reveal Diagon Alley.

I chuckle and look up at my dad. "Gringotts?"

"Gringotts." He says and grabs the back of my brothers' shirts as they try to run off.

When we enter Gringotts my dad says, "Goblins...nasty little creatures."

I roll my eyes. "No they're not. They're just grumpy little creatures." I defend as I wave and say hi to the goblins we pass. They all smile and wave back.

Chris and Wyatt look at us confused. "They're rude to anyone who isn't a goblin...except your sister for some reason." My dad says as we get to the head goblin.

"Ah-Severus..." He says with a sneer, then sees me and brightens up. "Hello Peyton! How are you doing this fine day?"

"I'm...alright. And you?"

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you."

"Oh! Excuse my rudeness, these are my brothers Wyatt and Chris." I motion to them and they wave nervously.

"Oh...well, it's nice to meet you two. What can I do for you all today?"

"I need to make a withdrawal." My dad answers.

"Dad's enrolling us in Hogwarts." I say excitedly.

"Doing a little shopping then I assume?" I nod. "Well then we best make this quick." He laughs.

After we had gotten our robes, books, cauldrons, and other essentials (like my new broom), we entered our last shop...Ollivander's.

"Ollivander!" I call into the large shop.

"Is that Peyton Snape I hear?" He laughs as he slides into our view on a ladder. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm alright. These are my brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Dad is enrolling us in Hogwarts and they need wands."

"How exciting! Well, let me see what I can do." He goes to one shelf and pulls out a black box. He takes out the wand and examines it before handing it Chris. He was illuminated and there was a light wind whipping around him. The wand had chosen him. "Just as I thought. Eleven inches, cherry wood, with a dragon heartstring core. You, my boy, have been very lucky. It is very powerful, so be wise with its use." Chris nodded. Ollivander turned to Wyatt. "You are the eldest I presume?" Wyatt nods.

Ollivander goes to the back out of our sight and hands a wand to Wyatt when he gets back. Wyatt was chosen by this wand. "Ten inches, fir wood, also with a dragon heartstring core. You must possess great power and are very noble for this wand to choose you. This is also a very powerful wand, so you must be very careful of how you use it." He then turns to my father. "They will do great things, Severus. I can feel it."

"They already have." Ollivander looked at him confused.

"We are Wiccan witches...Halliwells." I say and his eyes widen.

"Severus...your daughter...is she really?"

"Yes, she is and so are Wyatt and Chris. They are half siblings. Her mother is their mother...a Halliwell. It is a long story"

"Well, you really have your hands full." He chuckles. "Peyton, are you excited about tonight?"

"What's going on tonight?"

"The Quidditch World Cup! Ireland versus Bulgaria!"

"How could I forget?!"

"Dumbledore has provided us with some last-minute tickets as a present for Wyatt and Chris." My dad says.

I gasp. "Really?" He nods and chuckles at my excitement. "Well then...what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on people! Thank you, Ollivander!" I yell as we rush out, leaving a small pile of galleons on the counter.

My father and I shuffle into the minister's box. "Severus! What a surprise running into you here!" Says a man with red hair peeking out from underneath his hat. He is sitting with six teenagers, four of them look like they're his kids. They didn't like my father. One of them catches my eye. He has shaggy, raven hair and green eyes behind his glasses. There was an intense anger and dislike for my father coming from him.

"Hello Arthur." My father greets him stiffly.

I hook my arm with my father's. "Can you be sociable for once?" I whisper with a warm smile which he returns and nods.

"My apologies, Arthur. How are you?" My father corrects and smiles at the man who, along with the teens, is surprised.

"I'm just fine and you, Severus?"

"I'm well. Thank you."

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I chuckle and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh! Yes well, this is my daughter, Peyton." He introduces me to the man and their eyes widen.

The man sticks out his hand. "Arthur Weasley." I shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, my dear."

"Nice to meet you too."

He cocks his head. "American?" I nod. "Severus, you never said anything about a daughter." My dad just shrugs as we take our seats behind them. "Well, no matter." He motions to teens beside him. "Children, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Fred Weasley." "And I'm George Weasley." Twins...pranksters.

I laugh and cock my eyebrow. "Really? You didn't switch it to throw me off?" I say suspiciously.

They laugh. "It seems a complete stranger knows when we're joking better than our own parents, Georgey." Says the one who told me his name was George.

"Sad really...they raised us and they still can't tell us apart." The other says in agreement. I just laugh as the introductions continue.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Says a red-haired girl with a stone face.

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." Says a girl with thick hair and a slightly forced smile. I nod and smile brightly to mask the discomfort she is emanating. I hate being an empath.

"Ron Weasley..." A red-haired boy says nervously and gulps.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." I say as nicely as possible to make him feel more comfortable.

The last one is the raven-haired boy. He sticks his hand out to me with a genuine smile. "Harry Potter."

I take his hand and am hit with a premonition. A cloaked figure walking to a house...a woman screaming and trying to slam a door shut...she is hit with the same green flash I saw when my mom died...a baby with a lightning-shaped scar. I come back to my senses and loosen my grip on Harry's hand. My other hand rubs my head. Hermione gasps and then quickly turns around as I say, "Sorry, I get major migraines out of no where sometimes." Harry shrugs and smiles reassuringly to me. I notice a scar on his forehead hiding behind his hair. It is in a lightning shape. My dad looks at me worriedly. I smile to let him know I'm fine. He faces forward, but I see him glance at me.

Just then my brothers decided to join us ever so gracefully. They burst through the door breathing hard. "Damn...there...are...a lot...of stairs!" Wyatt huffs and Chris just nods.

I laugh and face the teens in front of me. "And those are my brothers."

"You have two sons?" Mr. Weasley questions.

"Technically no." I answer for my dad. "They are my half-brothers. They have the same parents, but I only share the same mom." Chris plops down in the chair next to me and Wyatt does the same in the chair next to Chris. "It's only a few flight of stairs." I laugh.

They give me an irritated look. Wyatt speaks up. "But we ran the whole thing."

"You two are so stupid. What would you do that for?"

"Race." Chris says simply.

I roll my eyes. "Anyways, this is George, Fred, and Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Wyatt Halliwell." He says with a weak wave.

"Chris Halliwell." Chris says before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Sorry about them." I say.

Mr. Weasley waves it off. "Cadswallop. There is nothing to be sorry about. You three attend Hogwarts, I presume?"

I shake my head. "We're tranferring to Hogwarts this year. I lived with my mom and step-father, Wyatt and Chris's dad, in San Francisco. I would spend the summers with my dad. For holidays all of us would come here or he'd visit us. I've been studying at a different school, so hopefully I'm not too behind for being a fourth year."

"You're going to be a fourth year?" Harry asked and I nodded. "So are we!" He said excitedly, motioning to Ron and Hermione. "Ginny's going to be a third year and Fred and George will be sixth years."

"Oh cool! Chris is gonna be a sixth year too. Wyatt will be a seventh year."

"Do you know what houses you're in?" Fred asks.

I shook my head and turned to my dad. "Have you talked to grandpa about that yet?"

He nodded. "He said you three will be sorted before the school year starts, so that you're not being sorted with the first years."

"Houses? First years? What are you guys talking about?" Wyatt asks.

"At Hogwarts everyone is sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Your dorms and such are with you house. First years are the eleven year olds. Second years are twelve, third years are thirteen, and so on up to the seventh years. They are the seventeen years olds and it's their final year at Hogwarts." Hermione answers, while her eyes dart between Wyatt and my wrist. I look down and notice my jacket sleeve isn't covering my triquetra tattoo. I quickly pull my sleeve over it and look up to catch Hermione staring. She quickly looks away. I read her emotions and she knows, but how? I shake it off and decide to deal with it later.

"How do they know what house to sort you into?" Chris asks.

"The hat in my grandpa's office." I say rolling my eyes as Chris and Wyatt laugh. The others look at us confused. "They like to get it drunk and sneak it onto people when they're sleeping. It's so annoying." I say, throwing a glare at Wyatt and Chris.

"Beyond irritating..." My dad adds.

"Your grandpa's office? You mean Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asks.

I nod. "I call him my grandpa. I don't know any family on my dad's side." I shrug.

"Wait, did you say they get the hat drunk? How is that even possible?" George asks.

"Magic...and a lot of alcohol." Wyatt answers.

"How would that be irritating though?" Fred asks.

"It can read the mind of whoever is wearing it, but it's pretty good at holding back from blurting things out. When you get it drunk it forgets how to keep its mouth shut, so all the embarrassing secrets come out. When I say all I mean all." I answered.

"It was freaking hilarious." Chris says.

"Genius." Fred and George compliment in unison as they high-five Chris and Wyatt. I slap Chris upside the head and Wyatt laughs harder at him. Chris punches his arm and Wyatt snorts out his final chuckle before calming down. The crowd erupted into cheering and we looked to see the Irish flying out on their brooms. I screamed at the top of my lungs and laughed as the dancing leprechauns performed.

"I'm guessing this Quidditch World Cup is huge?" Wyatt says.

"Oh yeah! I forget you guys are new. I don't know how, but I do. Well, it's pretty much as big, if not, bigger, than the Olympics." I explain.

"Have you never heard of quidditch?!" Ron, Fred, and George exclaim together.

Chris and Wyatt shake their heads and turn to me. "Does the US even have a team?" Chris asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but it's not the business. Most of the great American players like football more, so they try harder for that. We have a few good players though."

"Oh shit!" Chris shouts as he grabs my bag. He looks at my dad apologetically. "Sorry uncle Sev!" He says before digging through my things until he finds my cell phone.

"What the fu-reak do you need my phone for?" I almost swear in front of my dad, but quickly catch myself.

"Fuck! 49ers versus Falcons!" Wyatt shouts and leans closer to Chris, who is bringing up the football game. "We already know the 49ers are gonna smash them, but still..." He looks at my dad. "Sorry uncle Sev..."

I snatch my phone back so fast it takes a second for them to realize what I've just done. "Dammit! I forgot about this game! There is no way in hell the 49ers are gonna win." I say then pause. "Shit..." I mumble. "Sorry dad..." I say nervously.

"What is it with you three and swearing? Where did you even pick up that disgusting habit?" He sneers.

I roll my eyes. "At that disgusting club..." Wyatt imitates him and then looks away nervously and scratches his neck.

His bug out of his head. "What?! Your mother allowed you three at the club?!"

"Well, when there was a...family emergency and grandpa wasn't in town, we'd up there. We were in the back most of the time though." I explain. He massages his head and closes his eyes.

"I guess it didn't exactly help that our aunts, uncle Henry, and the demons all swear." Wyatt says and Chris elbows him in the ribs.

"Just like the uncle Coop thing again..." Chris says irritated. Wyatt shrugs apologetically.

"Go! Go! Go! Go-go-go-go! Yes!" I pump my fist in the air. "First touchdown goes to the Falcons! Whaddup son?!" I taunt Wyatt and Chris as I show them the replay.

"Oh big whoop..." Chris says sarcastically. "It's just one touchdown and how can you be a fan of the Falcons when you're from San Francisco?" The three of us get into an argument over loyalty to home teams and whose team is better when my dad takes my phone away.

"No football tonight. We're going to watch the quidditch match that we originally came to see." He scolds and we nod and face forward just as my favorite player comes out, Viktor Krum.

"This is fucking insane! It's Viktor Krum!" I shout as the Bulgaria fans go wild.

"Peyton Serilda Halliwell Snape!" My father says menacingly.

"Right! Sorry about swearing again dad!" I apologize and he relaxes a little bit.

As the match goes on the more we all get into it, even my dad. It was a great match even though I had to explain the whole thing the whole time to Wyatt and Chris. We had become good friends with the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione.

"Why don't you three come to our tent for bit?" Fred asks as we leave the stadium.

"Yeah it would be loads of fun!" Hermione says, smiling warmly at me.

I turn to my dad. "Dad, can we go please?" He just shakes his head. I give him my puppy-dog pout. "Please dad..." I straighten up. "I promise we'll straighten up then go, we won't be back late, I will call you a soon as we're there..."

"If it concerns you that much Severus then why don't you come along as well?" Mr. Weasley says and I try the pout one more time.

My dad sighs defeated. "It is fine. Peyton, Chris, Wyatt...straighten up first, call when you're there, and I want you back by 12."

I kiss his cheek and hook my arm with his. "Thanks dad." I lay my head on his shoulder and he lays his on top of mine.

"Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking...Would it be alright if we waited at your tent while they straighten up? That way we can just there together and they won't get lost or anything, sir." Harry bravely asks my dad, who surprisingly says yes.

After we had finished cleaning around the tent we were on our way to their tent when I saw Hermione fall a couple steps behind the group. I fall back next to her. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"That tattoo on your wrist...you're a Wiccan witch? A Charmed One?"

"I am Wiccan, but my mom and my aunt...were the Charmed Ones."

"What happened?"

"They died." Silence fell between us.

"I'm sorry...I didn't-" She starts.

"It's fine, you didn't know. Chris, Wyatt, and myself are the Charmed Ones now I guess. How do you know about all of that anyways?"

"Reading..." She sighs as we finally reach the tent.

"So, what's the story?" Geroge asks as we all sit on pillows thrown all over the floor.

"What do you mean?" I ask as Mr. Weasley leaves the tent.

Fred answers. "Professor Snape's your dad, but they call him uncle when you said they were your brothers." He points to Wyatt and Chris.

The three of us look at each other and they're panicking. I decide to tell them the truth. "Watch this..." I instruct the others. I quickly find candles, form them into a circle, and light them with my finger.

"Hear me now, hear my cries  
spirits from the other side  
cross now the great divide." With that Grams appears and Wyatt and Chris look at me like I'm crazy.

"Peyton Halliwell..." She says sternly.

"Grams, my last name is Snape and , I don't mean to come off disrespectful, but I was hoping for mom. How stupid, huh? I know the rules and yet I can't help but still hope." I say trying to keep my composure.

"I know, my dear." She materializes and hugs me.

"Hiya, grams!"

"Hey, grams..." Wyatt and Chris say at the same time nervously.

"Oh! How are my great grandsons doing?" They try to shrug as she pulls them into a tight hug.

Just then we hear screaming. "The Irish must be celebrating pretty hard." Fred laughs.

Mr. Weasley bursts into to the tent. "It's not the Irish." He says seriously and tension grows thick.

Grams, Chris, and Wyatt look at me. I shake my head. "It's not a demon, but it's evil. I can feel it."

Mr. Weasley starts giving orders to the older ones to watch out for us. We rush out of the tent. "Chris! Wyatt! You get grams and as many of the others as you can out of here!" They give me a quick nod knowing that I was in combat mode. Chris grabs grams and Ginny while Wyatt grabs the twins and the six of them orb away from the chaos.

"Harry!" I hear Hermione shout from behind me. I nearly snap my neck whipping my head around to see what's happening. Harry had fallen to the ground with him hand over his scar.

I run over and help Harry to his feet as we rush behind some trees and bushes. I am hit with the same premonition from before, but this time it keeps replaying and I pass out.


End file.
